Zombie A Crack Parody
by Kyuun
Summary: An outbreak of human-shaped chains has come to the city and Oz and the gang have to fight their way to the one controlling them all only to find that the human shaped chains are actually illegal contractors that had lost their lives because of the abyss.
1. Introduction

**Zombie Hearts -A Crack Parody-**

**Summary:** An outbreak of human shaped chains has come to the city and Oz and the gang have to fight their way to the one controlling them all only to find that the human shaped chains are actually illegal contractors that had lost their lives because of the abyss.

_Dedicated to Koda12349 and NorwegianSpiritNinja, who helped me think of the ideas for this fic! (Whether it was intentional or unintentional! LOL!X3) I hope I made Elliot as epic as you guys imagined him._

_Also I'd like to dedicate this fic to Elliot because he's practically the main character! LOL! X3_

_**Introduction**_

"Hmm… It's so boring, why hasn't anyone come to visit me? Hmm…I want something entertaining to happen." Alyss whines floating upside down staring at the tiled floor. 'Oz's contract isn't up yet, so he won't come and see me for a while. No fair… That damned b-rabbit gets him all to herself... I hate her.' She thought pouting as she stared at her white hair before she smiled temptingly. "Maybe I should start some trouble for her… and those stupid Baskervilles too." She states happily as she heard a tapping on the mirror in her room. "Huu? Oh you want to make trouble for the Baskervilles too? Heh… I suppose so since they're trying to take that black haired kid away from you." She says with a giggle as a shadowed figure appears in the mirror. "But you're dead…" She says with a small pout as she watched a white rabbit doll with arms and legs float by her and she smiled widely. "But that gives me a yummy idea! If you want you can go too! Just don't hurt my precious Oz-kun, M'kay? Even though he rejected me before, he's going to come around." She says cheerfully before frowning again. "What? You don't want to eat human flesh like the other chains? Boo… Fine then... You don't need to… I'll make sure of it, okay? Make sure you bring this doll you made me though! I want to play too!" She sweetly as she tapped the glass and the shadow disappeared.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"The sun is shining again today…" Oz says with an emotionless look in his eyes as he stared out the window and Alice frowned at him.

"Oz… Please stop being mad." She says with a small frown as she glanced at Gilbert who was staring off into space looking really worn down. 'I don't understand… Why is everyone this way…?' She thought furrowing her brow not knowing what to do but sit there beside Oz. She then sensed this surge of dread fill her body causing her to shudder. 'Something bad is happening… or going to happen.' She thought curling into a ball to keep the shivers away.

"I wonder if Reo's alright… He's been really silent since the Baskervilles attacked him a few days ago." Oz says in the emotionless tone he had before and as if the boy heard his name being said he entered the room Alice glanced up at the boy who also looked very drained and depressed.

"Afternoon, Reo-kun… Would you care for some tea?" Sharon questions with a small smile on her face as the boy shook his head and sat on the floor by the door. Sharon frowned but said nothing.

"So is Ada supposed to come home for Vacation soon?" Reo questions knowing the schedule for Ludwig even though he no longer went to there, just the thought of the place made his heartache from the memories. 'I have to talk… I have to show that I'm alright… I can't let them know what I'm considering.' He thought frowning as he buried his face into his book.

"Yes, she's supposed to come here to Pandora today… We still are not sure about where-a-bouts of Vincent are so we have to keep a close eye on the young girl since it is said that she was close to the man." Break says softly still weak from his injuries as he smiled thoughtfully at Reo. "Are you planning something?" He questions as Reo flinched before continuing to read.

"Leave Reo alone, Break!" Oz states harshly as he glared at the sky.

"Oh my… Such a testy mood you're in, Oz-kun." Break says calmly as Sharon frowned.

"Break…" She states with a venomous undertone and Break sighed.

"I'm only trying to relieve the harsh undertones of the mood that's stinking up the room." He states with a small sigh.

"Okay! Oz! Let's go outside… into the city or something!" Alice states in annoyance as Oz sighed.

"I don't want to Alice." Oz says softly as Alice growled in annoyance.

"You are going outside! NOW! AND YOU, Messy-haired kid! YOU TOO! SEAWEED HEAD GET YOUR COAT AND GUNS! I'm tired of sitting around here!" Alice shouts in annoyance as the three sigh.

"I think I'm going to stay here and read." Reo states casually not affected by the name he was given.

"I really don't want to go outside Alice… The sky is annoying today." He states with a small glare before Alice glared at Gilbert expecting him to do something but all he did was lower his eyes as if he didn't want to meet her gaze. She gritted her teeth knowing that they had a good reason to mope about but she shuddered and gasped.

"Something's happening though! I have a really bad feeling! We need to check it out!" Alice states as Reo looked up at the girl with a nervous look.

'Does this chick have ESP or something…?' He thought swallowing nervously before Break chuckled.

"Why don't you three humor her…? I would come along but I can still hardly move." Break says with a small smile and Alice glared at him but nodded.

"I just want to make sure that the situation doesn't have any of my memories…" She states with a harsh tone. 'That and I smell rotten corpses… Why the heck am I able to smell such a disgusting thing.' She thought glaring out the window toward the town.

"I told you I don't want to Alice… So _no_!" Oz stated harshly

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**_

"Awe… You killed it." A floating white rabbit says with a small frown on its face as a white cloaked figure glares at a disappearing corpse that was disfigured and rotten.

"It's called keeping the situation under control… It's more than I could say with you, the creator… Why would you make a chain that creates more chains just by biting them? What kind of idiot are you?" The cloaked figure states watching the rabbit float around him worriedly.

"But… But… It seemed like a good idea at the time and… and I am not bored anymore." She states as the figure scoffed.

"Yeah but now reality has an epidemic of Zombie chains, which just by biting a human turns them into one." The man states in a scolding way as the stuffed rabbit let its ears go limp.

"I'm sorry… I made the game too difficult for my new friend… I'm sorry, Elliot." She whimpers as the man sighed and pulled of the hood to reveal that it was indeed Elliot Nightray but his face was pale and all the large gashes from when he died were still present on his face and body.

"It is fine, Alyss-san… You asked me to protect Oz. That I can do but I cannot if the situation gets out of control. But for every damn one I kill six pop up…" He mutters in annoyance

"At… At least they don't attack you! That's good right?" The rabbit says cheerfully but Elliot rolled his eyes.

"That's because I'm one of them… You do know that they won't attack the B-Rabbit too right…? I thought you wanted to cause her trouble." He says with a small scowl on his face.

"If the situation escalates it will!" The rabbit says as it does a little dance.

"It just might destroy this world and you're dancing in joy over it… Geez, why do I always get paired up with the messed up chains?" He mutters in annoyance and the rabbit huffs.

"Well excuse me for enjoying the game! Huh? Oh look at that girl. She's pretty bad at this…" The rabbit says as Elliot glanced over and gasped slightly because he saw Ada Vessalius running down the street with a hand gun in each hand.

"She must have gotten attacked… Why is she even here? Is Ludwig out of school?" He questions himself out loud.

"Oh, she's going further into the city! Doesn't she realize she's just going to get surrounded…? She's not very smart, is she?" The rabbit states amusedly as Elliot pulled his hood up. "You're going to save her? I thought you didn't like her?" The rabbit states with a confused look.

"She's better company then you!" He states moving with surprising speed to catch up with the girl who currently had several of the chains attacking her.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

"Stay away!" Ada shouts firing one of the guns but she missed by a mile. She looked at the monsters terrified as she fired again and again and again until she had no bullets left in either of the guns and she cried out in frustration because she didn't hit a single one.

"You have worse aim than Reo does!" Elliot shouts as a carriage smashed the chains in front of Ada causing her to gasp in shock. "That felt good." He states walking over to her as the rabbit cheered.

"Forty-points! Forty-points! That's two-hundred fifty total!" She shouts happily.

"I've only killed twenty five? Damn it..." Elliot states harshly before he looked at the girl who was about to wet herself. "You alright, Ada Vessalius?" He questions knowing better than to lower his hood as she nodded slowly. "Have you been bitten?" He asked glancing over Ada's bloody clothing.

"N-No… I-I… The Pandora guard protected me and told me to run. I don't think any of them are still alive." She states in sorrow as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"This is no time for crying… You're still in the middle of the street. Here." Elliot states in annoyance tossing her some ammo for her guns.

"Compliments of the Abyss..." The white rabbit states happily as she popped up in front of Ada's face.

"Ah? Um…" Ada says nervously as she stood up. "You know my name but I'm afraid I don't know yours." Ada says softly as Elliot flinched.

"You can just call me '_it_'… My name would simply frighten you." Elliot states softly as Ada frowns.

"Ito-kun… then… Thank you for saving me." She says softly as the rabbit sits on her head.

"My names Alyss… Alyss-su!" It says happily and the girl smiles softly.

"It's nice to meet you… can I call you Usagi-chan?" She says with a small giggle and the rabbit squealed happily.

"A nickname! I _cute_ nickname! I'm so happy!" She says spinning around causing Ada to giggle.

"We should continue on… Where were you going that you were going into the city? You should be running away from heavily populated areas." Elliot states watching the girl smile at him.

"I'm going to find my brother! I'm sure he's still alive! He has B-rabbit and Gilbert with him! Surely they're okay." Ada says optimistically as Elliot snorted.

"Not if this has spread to Pandora Headquarters... They couldn't handle a normal chain out brake. What makes you believe they can handle this?" Elliot states as Ada frowned.

"Will you come with us, Ada-chan? We will make sure you stay alive." Alyss says happily and Ada looked at it hopefully.

"Where exactly are you two going?" She asks softly and Alyss giggles.

"We're going to cause trouble for the Baskervilles and B-Rabbit." Alyss squeals in delight as Elliot snorted.

"Mostly the Baskervilles but we can take you to Pandora if you'd like… As long as it doesn't get swarmed by Chains you should be safe there." Elliot states as Ada smiled happily.

"You would take me there? Thank you, Ito-kun! But… But where will you go afterwards? Won't you stay there? It would be a safe place…" She says softly and Elliot turned away and pulled out a sword as a horde of Zombie-like chains started to approach them.

"I have someone I need to find and save… Then I am going to kill ever last one of the Baskervilles and these Chains." Elliot states before slicing off all three of the chain's heads.

"Thirty more points!" Alyss squeals in delight.

"To Pandora then?" He questions Ada who quickly nodded, unable to speak because of her shock at his ability to kill.

'Who did I just team up with…?' She thought in worry as she started running beside the person she only knew as 'Ito'.


	2. And So the Fight Begins

**Zombie Hearts -A Crack Parody-**

**Summary:** An outbreak of human shaped chains has come to the city and Oz and the gang have to fight their way to the one controlling them all only to find that the human shaped chains are actually illegal contractors that had lost their lives because of the abyss.

_Dedicated to Koda12349 and NorwegianSpiritNinja, who helped me think of the ideas for this fic! (Whether it was intentional or unintentional! LOL!X3) I hope I made Elliot as epic as you guys imagined him._

_Also I'd like to dedicate this fic to Elliot because he's practically the main character! LOL! X3_

**_Chapter 1- And So The Fight Begins_**

"She seriously threw us out…" Oz complains as he walked between Gilbert and Alice with Reo trailing slowly behind him.

"Rainsworth-sama can be frightening sometimes…" Reo mutters still in shock as he looked at his empty hands. 'She even took my book away from me.' He thought depressed that he had nothing to do now.

"Do you guys notice something strange?" Alice questions with a small frown as Oz looks at her with a frown.

"Everything's strange now, Alice… The sky is unforgiving… the ground is…" Oz says coldly before Alice slaps him.

"I'm talking about the people, Oz… Where are the people?" She states in a serious tone as Oz looked around the sidewalks curiously.

"Huh? There's no one here. What's going on?" He questioned as Reo stepped forward.

"Strange… Alice-san, could this be your bad feeling?" Reo questions softly as he glanced around with a sudden unnerved feeling forming in his chest.

"It might be an effect of the cause of it." Alice states as they see a man walking down the middle of the street.

"Ah, there's someone… We can ask him if there's something going on in town today." Oz says with a relieved to as he moved forward but Gilbert shouted for him to stop as a group of people started toward them but they didn't look like normal humans. Some of them had chunks of flesh missing from their bodies and others were morphed and disturbed creatures and Reo gasped.

"These people… They look like they came from the pit in Sablier!" Reo shouts in shock as Gilbert pulls out his guns.

"If that's the case then we have to destroy them." Gilbert states as the scythe appeared in Oz's hands.

"Alice, stay behind me…" Oz states harshly as Alice scowls but she did as she was told.

"Here… You know how to shoot a gun, right?" Gilbert questions as he hands Reo a gun and the boy scowls.

"I'm not a good shot…" Reo states wanting to give the gun back but Gilbert moved foreward and started firing at the creature with Oz at his side, slicing the creatures away with his scythe. 'I really am not good at fighting! Why doesn't anyone believe me?' He thought with a nervous look as he glanced at the girl beside him, who was glaring at Oz. He then noticed more coming from the side and gasped.

_"Alice is an important piece to obtaining the "will" of the abyss."_ A voice whispered into Reo's mind and without thinking he pointed the gun at Alice.

"Alice-san move!" Reo shouts as Alice looked at him before jumping back as he fired the gun only to hit one of the monsters in the chest and it didn't seem to have any effect on it. "It didn't work!" Reo shouts in shock as he remembered a horror book he had once read. 'Aim for the head…' He thought pointing the gun as Alice moved to stand beside him facing the other direction.

"This isn't good… Where are they all coming from?" Alice states in annoyance as Reo glanced behind him to see more.

"Damn it! Every time I shoot them they don't die!" Gilbert shouts in annoyance as he moved back toward Reo and Alice to help the boy with the horde that was trying to surround them all the while Oz was sliced them apart, killing them, without a problem.

"Shoot them in the head!" Reo shouts pointing the gun at the ones that were advancing toward them, just barely hitting one on the left side of the head but it dropped none the less.

"How the?" Gilbert states in shock but was impressed none the less.

"I read it in a book once! Let's hope that we don't get bitten! If this is like it was in the book then we become one of them when we are bitten." Reo states in annoyance. 'Also firing our guns isn't very smart either.' He thought gritting his teeth. "We need more silent weapons!" Reo stated to Gilbert who gritted his teeth knowing they didn't have any but then Alice jumped forward holding a pipe that had been lying on the ground and struck one of the chains in the head.

"These bastard need to die!" Alice states before Oz sliced the ones that tried to jump her.

"Now's not the time to lose focus…" Oz states coolly as he glanced to the side. "I think its best we go back to Pandora and quick. We should report this to the others immediately." Oz states and the others nod as the started to make their way through the monsters. When there passed an alley Reo heard crying and he stopped.

"Reo… What is it?" Oz states before he fallowed Reo's eyes to see a little girl curled into a ball, crying her eyes out. "Ah! It's a little girl… Gil! There's a little girl alive." Oz states in shock before Reo ran over to her and picked her up, only to notice the tattoo on her cheek.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you hurt? Have you been bitten?" Reo asks gently looking the girl over as the girl simply sobbed into Reo's chest about something her family going missing.

"Reo! That's a Baskerville! Get away from her!" Gilbert shouts as Reo tensed and tightened his grip on the girl, who continued to sob.

"But it's just a little girl!" Reo shouts back as small shadow forms appear behind him.

"Reo watch out!" Oz shouts causing Reo to jump and move back away from the shadows and point the gun at the chain only to gasp in horror. There in front of him were the Fianna children that had lost their lives because of their contracts with Humpty Dumpty. "Reo!" Oz shouts trying to snap him out of his trance.

"I-I can't… The kids… I can't kill…" He says with his hands trembling before he felt the girl in his arms tighten her grip.

"Bandersnatch, help us!" She shouts at the top of her lungs as a black dog bolts past Reo and rips at one of the chain children causing Reo to cry out and drop the girl. The girl landed on her feet but looked up at Reo confusedly.

"Reo! Get back!" Gilbert shouts moving forward as Reo screamed at the top of his lungs remembering Elliot's death and the whole ordeal with Humpty Dumpty before bolting away from the chains and from his friends gripping his head trying to make the memories go way.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

'Oniichan… I hope you and the others are alright.' Ada thought staring at the glass of tea she had been given. She and Elliot had been running through the city trying to escape the chains but for every one they killed they seemed to multiply but luckily for her, Elliot found an abandoned coffee shop and they took refuge there for a little while.

"Here… You should eat something. You can't fight on an empty stomach." Elliot says softly as he set a pastry in front of her. Looking at the cute little cake she let out a soft giggle and thanked him.

"It's strange, Ito-kun… The sky is so blue today but… but there's such horrible things happening." Ada says softly staring out the window as she watched the chains pass. "There have to be survivors, right? Where could they be hiding?" Ada whispers softly.

"Pandora Headquarters…Their homes…any place where they could barricade themselves in. They would also probably try to escape but if anyone's been bitten that mean that this will spread through the country pretty quickly and with no ways of communication other than letters our country is… well…" Elliot says stopping and Ada sighed.

"Pretty much screwed, right?" Ada says casually running her finger through the frosting of the pastry she was given before sticking it into her mouth.

"Yes, and that's a pretty foul mouth you have there, young lady." Elliot states in an annoyed but surprised way.

"I'm just stating the truth… forgive me for being vulgar." She says softly as Elliot chuckled.

"Right… If you stay here, you'll be safe for a little while… I need to go get some things that we'll need before we continue on. Alyss, you will stay and watch Ada for me, right?" He says turning away from them and Ada flinched.

"W-Wait… Where are you going?" She asks with slight fear of being left behind.

"Next door there is a clothing store… I was going to get you something that is easier to move around in than that fancy noble dress you are wearing." Elliot says softly as Ada flinched and glanced down at her elegant dress she had made for her return to the Vessalius manor and frowned.

"Um… right… P-Please hurry back." She says with a nervous look as Alyss plops herself onto Ada's head and Elliot left.

"Don't worry… Don't worry, he'll be back." Alyss states in a serious way as she saw Ada was crying. "Hey… What's with the water coming out of your eyes? It did that before too! Are you broken?" She asks confusedly as Ada shakes her head.

"I-I'm just sad is all… All these people that we have to kill lost their lives because of those chains and-and I hate death so much… People that have always been around me keep dying… First Elliot-kun and his family then all the Pandora guards… I just keep thinking about my brother and Uncle…wondering if they're still alive and I get so sad." Ada cries as Alyss lowers her ears.

"I-I'm sorry…" She says not knowing what else to do because she knew she was at fault for this situation. 'I went overboard… I crossed the line this time and I can't make them go away. I would… I really would.' Alyss thought listening to Ada's quiet sobs. "You cry so quietly… It's good but why do so?" She whispers as Ada sniffles.

"So… So uncle and the others don't know how much I hurt when big brother went away. They-They think I'm some innocent little girl that doesn't understand the situation my big brother's in but… but… my Oniichan will be sent to the abyss again when his illegal contract is up and then he'll become a chain. I-I don't want to see that happen but I can't do anything to stop it." Ada whimpers as Alyss's frowned deepened and she felt even more at fault. "Now these _Chains_ or _Zombies_ or whatever you call them are attacking people and they are dying all over the city. I-I can't take it. It's not fair… What did all these people do to deserve such fates…? It hurts when I think about it but I don't have the power to make this situation go away." She continues to sob until she felt something hit her hands and glanced up to see the white rabbit had tears falling out of its eyes.

"This is entirely my fault… I didn't think it'd get this out of hand… I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it too! I just wanted to play a game with the Baskervilles and B-rabbit." Alyss says sobbing as well and Ada only teared up more and the two continued to cry together, not noticing Elliot's return.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Say, Mister… Why did you run away from those people screaming?" The little girl says loudly, walking behind Reo who was holding a pipe with a chunk of cement at one end.

"I told you to be quiet… Sound attracts them… you don't want to get eaten do you." Reo states softly as the girl frowns.

"But Lily's bored… Lily hates the quite…" The little girl says with a bit of annoyance in her voice as her dog growled at Reo.

"But you hate those things more… right Lily-chan? So we have to be quite… If we don't then we will get swarmed and eaten." Reo says not caring if he frightened the little girl, Lily, with his words. "And tell your dog to stop growling at me or I'm going to bash it upside the head." Reo states annoyed because that's all the dog has done when Reo scolds the girl for talking too loudly.

"Bandersnatch stop growling at the Mister… He saved Lily… you owe him." Lily scolds the dog before prancing up to walk beside Reo who was watching the area with caution.

'Damn it… I can't see through my bangs.' He thought split between running his fingers through his hair so he could see and hiding his face even more with his bangs. That was when Lily grabbed his hand.

"Say Mister I have something for you…" She says happily as she pulled him down so he was kneeling in front of her. She then pushed some of Reo's bangs to the side and pulled them back in what looked like a rose clip. "There… now mister can see when he fights." She says happily before blushing at him. "Mister has a really pretty face… Why does he hide it behind his hair?" She questioned as Reo scowled slightly and stood.

"Come on… We have to find a safe place to hide… Then we can find your family... The other Baskervilles, right?" He asks softly feeling a bit regretful that he abandoned the others and was now with one of the Baskervilles looking for the others for her.

"Right…" Lily states cheerfully. "Mister is really nice! Even though he knows that people think us Baskervilles are bad guys he's being really nice and helping Lily." Lily states happily as Reo sighed.

"Quiet down… You're going to attract them." Reo states softly patting her head. 'Even though I don't want to see… I have to now in order to survive. …without my precious person… without my master.' Reo thought gritting his teeth as a group of the Zombie-chains started approaching them and he lifted up his weapon with the intent of use. "Lily-chan, stay behind me." He states with dangerous eyes as he glared at the monsters approaching him.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Oz! Come on! We need to get back to Pandora!" Gilbert states grabbing his master and pulling him back away from the horde that he was attacking.

"I've got to go find Reo! He dropped his gun! And that Baskerville fallowed after him." Oz states with wild eyes but Gilbert tugged at his arm pulling him down the street away from the horde.

"There's nothing we can do about it! That kid decided to go off on his own and he has to deal with it alone!" Alice states as she kicked at one of the Chains that tried to attack her. "Besides we have our own problems to deal with!" She growls smashing the head of another chain.

"I know Alice but Reo is…"

"Dead most likely! The kid has no instincts…" Breaks voice states causing the group to look and see Break with Equus. "Let's hurry, shall we? This epidemic is getting a bit out of hand… We're going to have a meeting." He says as Equus opens a portal and allows them all to escape. Once they were back at Pandora Gilbert and the others found that some survivors had escaped to Pandora and informed the Dukes about the attack.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Say Ito-kun… Are you sure it's alright for me to be dressed this way?" Ada asks quietly as the two of them lay on the roof of a slanted building, knowing that the hordes wouldn't be able to get to them.

"Yeah, it's a crisis and you're stuck in the middle of it; you need to get out of it. In order to survive you need to adapt. It's the only way to survive... You must survive." He says softly. 'Because now that I think about it, you were never a bad person and you were always kind to everyone. I was so cruel to you, too… I don't regret anything that I did… I refuse to let myself regret but I am sad that I couldn't get to know you and Oz more.' Elliot thought softly as he felt Ada's eyes on him. "What is it?" He asks softly and Ada flinched.

"I was just wondering why you are keeping your face hidden from me." She whispers and Elliot frown deepened before sitting up.

"You should go to sleep Ada. You'll need your sleep." He says softly looking away from her pulling his hood farther down.

"Wait…p-please, at least, tell me why? Are you some sort of criminal? I don't mind… You saved me." She says softly as Elliot shook his head.

"You could say that I am… I-I used to be the child of a Noble family… b-before they were all killed." He says softly as he sat on the edge of the roof staring down at the street.

"Oh… I-I see." She says softly obviously feeling bad for asking him.

"I was the one that killed them so please don't feel so bad." He whispers as he heard Alyss mumble something in her sleep. "I don't intend to harm you though." He adds as he glanced back to see Ada staring at him with sadness in her eyes.

"Were they one of 'them'?" Ada asks softly as Elliot shifted slightly with a small frown on his lips as he sensed Ada sit beside him.

"No… I am just a cold blooded killer." He says softly as he felt Ada's hand touch his and he flinched but she just giggled.

"The cold blooded part might be right… your hands are freezing." She says smiling teasingly before she sighed. "But Ito-kun, even though he says he killed them, I don't believe Ito-kun is the bad guy. I'm sure Ito-kun has his reasons and I won't ask anymore… but I'm not afraid of Ito-kun." Ada says softly as she stared up at the moon. "I wonder if it'll be any better tomorrow." She says softly and Elliot sighed.

"It just maybe worse by then..." He says softly as he felt her flinch. "I-I'm sorry…I'm ruining your optimistic point of view, aren't I?" He whispers ashamedly and Ada smiled at him gently.

"No… but I feel sad that Ito-kun has already given up hope for this world." She says softly before she stood and moved back over to her spot. Elliot looked up at the moon and fell backwards onto the roof, making sure his face wasn't exposed.

'Of course I have…I'm dead. There's no hope for me. I'm just trying to escape the abyss so I can move on and maybe see him again...one day.' He thought closing his eyes, knowing that he didn't have the ability to sleep anymore but he still wanted Ada to think otherwise.

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_**

"Are we going to be safe here, Mister?" Lily asks softly as she watched Reo make a fire in the fire place.

"We should be… If not we can climb onto the roof, ah… I help your dog up, don't worry. We wouldn't leave him behind." Reo says glancing back at Lily and the dog, which were curled up in the corner away from windows and the door.

"It's okay… Bandersnatch likes to eat those things for some reason. He'd be fine and have lots of fun!" Lily says smiling happily at Reo.

"Ah, Is that so…" Reo whispers, smiling at the girl's innocence, as he stood and started looking through the cabinets of the place they were staying in.

"Is it alright to be doing this?" Lily asks as she walked over to him.

"No, but it seems the people who lived here are dead so we don't have to worry about getting in trouble, right?" Reo says smiling slightly as he brought down some things that would be useful to them.

"I guess so… It's like living in the forest then! We take what we like and like what we take." She says smiling happily as Reo chuckled softly.

"More like take what we can use and use what we can take…" He corrects as he pulled out some things he could make something to eat with. "You hungry? Little girls need to keep their strength up… Who knows how long this will last. It may be the end of the human race as we know it." He says casually and Lily giggled with a nod.

"Mister doesn't seem too worried about the world ending..." Lily says watching him start to make something to eat.

"Well that's simply because I am ready to die." He says calmly letting his eyelids lower as he focused on his task at hand.

"Ready to die? Why's that? Did Mister lose something important to him?" Lily asks watching Reo stop what he was doing. "Ah… I-Lily's sorry." She says lowering her head waiting to be hit, like she always had been when she upset Vincent or Charlotte but nothing happened and she glanced back up.

"Its fine, you don't need to apologize. Lily-san's just curious." Reo says softly as he continued what he was doing. "I did lose someone precious to me. He was my master… I loved him very dearly; he was the one person that told me it was okay to be the way I was, even though he always complained… Not once did he ever tell me I had to change." He whispered as he slipped the items he was copping into a bowel before he went on to doing something else.

"Sounds like Mister's master took him in and gave him a place to belong to." Lily says climbing onto the counter to watch Reo work.

"I suppose you could look at it that way but he died a few days ago so I no longer have that place to belong... My hope… My faith… It's disappeared, just like he has. So that's why I can say that I am ready to die." Reo says softly as he moved over to the fire.

"Lily's the same… She lost her master too. He had given Lily a home and even a family… Lily was cast out of her first family and marked as a demon by them. My master took me in and the other's made me feel like I wasn't a monster. My master was so kind to us, even though he was hard to approach… He still saved us all from dying all alone." Lily says softly as she slid off of the counter and fallowed Reo. "He died a long time ago but we're still looking for him because we know he's still alive. He has to be… So…" Lily says but Reo looked at with a small frown and she swallowed nervously. "So mister should keep looking for his master… Even if he doesn't look the same as he did when you first met him… H-He will come back. All Mister has to do is find him." Lily says letting her cheeks redden with a slight fearful look but Reo simply placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah… I think if I live through this situation I will give that I try but Lily-san right now I am here for you. I'll protect you so you can find your master and your family." Reo says warmly at her and she looked at him with surprised eyes before smiling childishly.

"Really? Did you hear that Bandersnatch?" She says happily as she danced over to the dog that simply stayed lying on the ground the whole time. Reo smiled before turning back to the fire with a slight depressed look.

'I'm supposed to be that girl's master… How? I couldn't even protect Elliot and now I have all the Baskervilles to protect. It's the master's duty to protect his servants when they cannot protect themselves… but will I be able to protect her? I don't know… I simply don't know.' Reo thought frowning as he touched the clip in his hair. 'But she doesn't seem so evil… No, this little girl and that dog, Bandersnatch, are not evil. In this world there are truly no defined line between good and evil.' He thought smiling sadly.

"Hey Mister… If you want you can come with me and the others." He hears Lily say causing him to look at her slightly startled. "I mean, Mister's master is gone… and he might not come back for a few years so Mister can stay with us. We can be his family until then…" Lily says as Reo stared at her for a few moments before smiling again.

"If Lily's family would have me, then, I would happily accept." He says causing the girl to squeal. He then told her that she shouldn't make so much noise. There was then silence between the two while Reo finished preparing the food.

"Say, Mister… Can Lily call you by your name?" Lily asks after a short while as she watched Reo walk over to her with two bowels of food. He set on in front of Bandersnatch and handed the other to Lily.

"If Lily wishes to… My name is Reo. I'm afraid that I never really had a Surname." He says softly as Lily looks at him sadly before smiling. He stood and moved over to get himself something to eat.

"Then your name can be Reo Baskerville! Reo-Oniichan is going to really like the others… They're not so bad once you get to know them! You might really like Lotti-neesan; she's really nice…well, most of the time she is. Then there's Doug! He's quiet but he's super nice! He got a tattoo like mine because he thought it was cool! And there's F-ah…um…There's Vincent… He's not so nice but he's really strong and I am sure he's good at heart." Lily says with a sad look in her eyes as Reo sat next to her.

"Ah… If you mean Vincent Nightray, I am sure that somewhere in that black heart of his he has a good side." Reo mutters feeling Lily snuggle into his side as they ate.


End file.
